Justifications for FedCom secession
is the act of withdrawing from an organization, union, or especially a political entity. In the political sense, it typically leads to single nations splitting apart, into separate and equal nations. Recent examples include: *the declaration of independence of in 2012 (disputed), *the vote that led to independence for in 2011, *the declaration of independence of in 2008, *the declaration of independence of in 1999, *the declaration of independence of in 1991, *and many many others. Virtually every country that exists today was created through some form of secession. Sometimes secession is peaceful (as in more recent examples)... but historically it has usually been something fought over (perhaps the most famous example would be the ). There are also that have attained de facto sovereignty and complete political and jurisdictional autonomy, but lack diplomatic recognition from other nations. The best and most successful example of this type of nation would have to be , which has been effectively 100% independent from Somalia since 1991, and has non of the problems of the other failed state. At a minimum, FedCom seeks to replicate the same level of success and freedom that the people of Somaliland enjoy. FedCom aims to secede from ██████████, a small UN-sanctioned nation, who's government shall henceforth be known as the "host government". If that government is even aware of FedCom's existence, it is simply ignoring us (which is acceptable, as a means of peaceful co-existence). Reasons to secede Generally speaking, a group of people need good reasons to secede, since this is not an action to be undertaken lightly. While it can be argued that all people enjoy a general right of secession for any reason ("Choice Theory"), it can also be argued that secession should be considered only to rectify grave injustices ("Just Cause Theory"). To make a strong argument for secession, one should ideally satisfy both theories. *'Consent' is an important democratic principle; the will of the majority to secede should be recognized. *'Self-determination' of the people. *The right to liberty and freedom of association. *Preserving culture, language, etc. from assimilation or destruction by a larger or more powerful group. *Keeping political entities small and through right to secession. *'Self-defense' when a larger group presents a lethal threat to the minority. Specific grievances (This list is dynamic, not final, and is subject to change as needed and without notice.) *'Non-Representation:' Malatorans, as a people, have zero representation in any extant UN-sanctioned government. They are a minority without a voice, so they seek self-determination and sovereignty to rectify this. *Various major Cultural Incompatibilities that strongly support secession as the best option: **'Differing Language' — Malatorans universally understand a variation of English, not Portuguese. **'Conflict of Culture' — Malatoran cultural norms permit a wide variety of practices, many of which are forbidden under the laws of the host government. The most serious of these include: ***'LGBT rights:' — Malatoran culture is fully accepting of LGBT individuals, does not discriminate at all, and grants completely equal rights by default. The host government takes the polar opposite stance, and denies all such rights and freedoms, criminalizing any form of homosexuality, and sending offenders to forced-labor camps. See LGBT rights in FedCom for more details about this conflict. ***'Marriage/Mating rights:' — Malatoran culture openly accepts and sanctions and principles. The host government outlaws all except strict in the boundaries of State/Church-sanctioned marriage. See Mating rights in FedCom for more details about this conflict.